


Banished

by WordsDontMeanShit



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arya and Gendry are EndGame, Cersei Jamie and her children getted banished, F/M, How Arya and Gendry meet each other and get together, Minor Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Minor Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell, Minor Sansa Stark/Podrick Payne, Ned Stark Lives, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other pairings are really minor, Robert Baratheon lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsDontMeanShit/pseuds/WordsDontMeanShit
Summary: What would happen if Cersei Lannister and her children were banished from Westeros once Ned Stark discovered they were bore of incest and not Robert Baratheon’s legitimate heirs? How would the story change? How would Arya and Gendry meet under these different circumstances?This AU takes place 5 years after the banishment of Cersei, Jamie, and their children. It mainly focuses on Arya and Gendry and how their relationship would evolve had they met differently.I'm bad a summaries, so just check it out:)





	1. Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't read the books in a while so I'm sorry about wrong or missing details though somethings might have been changed to accommodate the story.
> 
> Some changes that I made:  
> This AU doesn't include White Walkers. Though Jon is still at the Wall.  
> Bran didn't get paralyzed from his fall.  
> Podrick Payne is a Lord of House Payne.
> 
> Ages:  
> Arya- 17  
> Gendry- 20  
> Robb-21  
> Jon-21  
> Sansa- 19  
> Bran-15  
> Rickon- 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 is mostly introduction to fill in the missing details of the past five years. It follows Ned's POV though I promise that the rest of the story will mainly follow Arya and Gendry. Everyone else are kind of minor characters.

Ned

 

            Ned Stark was finally returning home to Winterfell. Five long years had passed since he and his daughters moved to King's Landing when he became Hand of the King. It was not a responsibility that he wanted, but he agreed to help his good friend, Robert Baratheon.

            While helping Robert run the country, Ned discovered a conspiracy happening right under the King's nose. He learned the secret that Jon Arryn was killed over.

            Ned's first priority was making sure that his daughters got out of King's Landing safely. He arranged their departure back home to Winterfell before he took any further action.

            Both of his daughters wanted to remain in King's Landing for different reasons. Arya wanted to stay because she had just started her lessons with Syrio and was going to learn to properly use her sword. Sansa believed she was in love and wanted to remain with her betrothed, the false prince.

            Ned agreed that Arya could continue her lessons with Syrio in Winterfell and Arya instantly agreed to return home. Convincing Sansa was a bit more difficult since he wasn't ready to tell her about the secret he discovered about Joffrey. Sansa was devastated because she had to leave her beloved "Prince Joffrey". Sansa was furious at him that she hadn't spoken to him at all from the moment he told her she had to go back to Winterfell. He explained it was for her safety but she didn't care at the time. Ned promised that he would explain everything to her as soon as he could. Despite being upset, Sansa was an obedient and dutiful daughter so she grumpily obeyed his orders and returned to Winterfell.

            Ned explained everything, two years later during the one and only time he visited Winterfell in the past five years. He came home for Robb's wedding to Margaery Tyrell and to possibly arrange a new betrothed for Sansa. Sansa was speaking to him again and Ned explained why he couldn't tell her what was going on while they were still in King's Landing. He feared that there was spies and didn't want to risk the truth coming out until she and Arya were safe. He told Sansa that her words about Joffrey had opened his eyes to the truth.

            Robert had been furious when he discovered he had no legitimate heirs because his wife, Cersei, had bore incestuous children with her twin brother, Jamie, instead of his. He wanted to execute the entire Lannister family, but Ned convinced him of an alternative deal that would keep peace in Westeros.

            Cersei and Jamie were imprisoned while the deal was negotiated with Tywin Lannister. Robert had created a lot of debt for the country and a lot of money was borrowed from the Lannisters. Ned negotiated a deal where Tywin and Tyrion Lannister could remain in Westeros if they returned to their home in Casterly Rock, the crown's debt would be forgiven, and Cersei, Jamie, and their children would be banished.

            Ned had brought Gendry to the castle as evidence to back up his claim as well as the book that described the Baratheon look that dated back centuries about how all the Baratheon children had looked. With this evidence, it was hard to dispute the truth and it was evident that Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen were not Baratheons.

            Everyone took one look at Gendry and knew he was one of the King's bastards. Ned felt guilty about bringing the boy into all of this, but there was no other way. 

            Ned enforced that Cersei, Jamie, and their children were banished from Westeros. He took them to the docks where they would be taken to Pentos by his men.

            Banning Cersei and her children was only the beginning. As much as Ned wanted to return home to Winterfell, he needed to stay in King's Landing to clean up the turmoil that had been forming since Robert had acquired the crown.

            Ned also arranged meetings for Robert to find a wife as soon as possible and have a legitimate heir. Though he created a back-up plan in case Robert didn't have any more children. Gendry was informed of his parentage and brought to live in the castle, which Gendry didn't seem too happy about. Gendry received a proper education, where he would learn to read and write as well as other subjects that may be necessary for a potentially acquiring the crown. Gendry also continued his apprenticeship with Tobho Mott so that he would have a skill and job to fall back on.

            Ned also needed to fix the country's financial situation that Robert had caused. Getting the crown's debt forgiven from the Lannisters helped but he needed to find a permanent solution that prevents more debt in the future.

            Ned promised his friend that he would not leave until he felt that Westeros was stable, but then he would return home to his family and Robert would need to find a new Hand for the King. Robert agreed to his friend's plan.

            It took five years, but Ned was finally coming home for good. The winter was finally coming to an end with spring fast approaching. Westeros was stable again. The country's finances were fixed. Additionally, Robert married again and had an heir, a legitimate son, with a second child on the way. A new Hand of the King was chosen and Ned was relieved of his duties.

           

***** ***** *****

 

            Ned and his men were only a few miles away from Winterfell. He was excited to finally return home. It had been a tough five years but he considered himself lucky considering what happened to Jon Arryn.

            He couldn't wait to be reunited with his family. He thought about his wife and five children, who he had only seen once in the past five years.

            Ned heard two familiar voices happily talking and laughing.

            "There I see him," his youngest daughter shouted, pointing in his direction before both of his children rode their horses as fast as they could to him.

            He smiled widely as Bran and Arya got closer. He shook his head to himself. He could always count on Arya to start trouble. He doubted that Catelyn had agreed to let their children ride on the King's Road by themselves. Catelyn was probably worried sick in Winterfell, wondering where her children were since she was bought to notice their missing presence as everyone got ready to greet him and his men to welcome them home.

            He got off his horse to properly greet Arya and Bran. His children dismounted as soon as they arrived and Arya went flying into his arms.

            “You couldn’t wait to greet me at the gates of Winterfell?” He asked amused by her behavior.

            "No!" she answered happy to see him. Arya let go of him and handed him a bouquet of flowers. "I picked these for you."

            Ned thanked his sweet innocent daughter. He smiles to himself that his children were able to have a happy, carefree childhood that they deserved. He picks the prettiest blue winter rose and cleans it up a bit before putting the flower behind Arya's ear.

            Arya's face brightens at the gesture. She moves aside so Bran could hug him as well.

            "You have grown so big," Ned commented to Bran, putting his hand on Bran's shoulder.

            "Almost as tall as you," Bran replied.

            Ned smiled seeing that Bran had regained full motion of his body. Last time he visited, he was still recovering and had a harder time walking around from place to place.        

            "Does your mother know that you are here?"

            Neither of his children replied. Ned laughed, again shaking his head.

            "Let's get you back home since your mother won't be happy that you are riding out on the Kings's road by yourselves."

            They nodded before mounting their horses and heading back toward Winterfell.

 

***** ***** *****

 

            Upon entering Winterfell, Ned was instantly greeted by his family. The Starks stood by the gates. Robb stood by his pregnant wife. Sansa stood with her betrothed, Podrick Payne. Rickon stood next to Catelyn. He noticed that Rickon also grew a significant amount and was taller than Catelyn.

            Catelyn was smiling widely though he could see the worry in her face, which turned into a scolding look when she noticed Arya and Bran riding in with Ned and his men. Her scolding look didn't last very long and she was smiling again as she rushed into Ned's arms. Catelyn decided she would scold her children properly later but right now she would enjoy this moment since Ned was finally coming home after five long years of being apart. Ned and Cat embraced each other, happy to be together again for longer than a fortnight.

            While Ned was greeted by the rest of his family, he noticed that Arya was greeting all of the men in his riding party. Arya was always friendly to everyone, so everyone instantly loved her. The last thing that Ned saw before giving his wife his full attention was Arya introducing herself to Gendry, who was going to be Winterfell's newest blacksmith. When Gendry discovered that Ned was leaving King's Landing, he asked if he could smith in Winterfell. The lad explained to Ned that he wanted a fresh start, where no one knew him or knew that he was the King's bastard. Ned had grown quite fond of Gendry over the past five years. He felt bad that Gendry's life was turned upside when his parentage was revealed. Ned agreed that Gendry could come to Winterfell to smith since Robert had legitimate heirs and there was no place for the bastard in the castle anymore.


	2. Winterfell's New Blacksmith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya meets Gendry! YAY!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you guys like it!!!
> 
> Minor changes:  
> I decided to add more to the initial reunion scene with Ned and Arya because I remember a cute scene from the book and I just had to include it. Its a super small change and it is retold in this chapter.  
> I also decided to make Podrick Payne a Lord in this story. But he is a super minor character in the story anyway.

Arya

 

            The wind blew through Arya’s long, wavy, brunette hair that had fallen out of her loose braid as she rode her horse skillfully through the gates of Winterfell. The warm spring weather had finally made an appearance after a long, tough five year winter. Arya smiled widely at the feeling of the warmth against her skin. She let her mind wander as she and Bran rode their horses on the King's Road with carefree, worry free attitudes.

            Arya reflected on the events of the past five years. She was just a child, two and ten, when she and Sansa were suddenly shipped back home to Winterfell. Arya didn't think much about it. Once her father agreed that Syrio could come to Winterfell and she could continue her water dancing, Arya was even excited to return back home. She could hang out with her brothers and maybe even spar with them. Though Jon remained at the Wall so returning to Winterfell without her father or Jon there made being home very different.

            Arya and Bran rode in silence, enjoying the open road beyond Winterfell. Arya had convinced Bran to sneak out of Winterfell with her to greet their father since she was too impatient to wait with the rest of their family. She didn't want to sit around and wait for him when she could ride her horse outside of Winterfell. Any reason to ride her horse was a good enough reason. Convincing Bran to go with her was easy enough since he didn't like to stay cooped up inside all the time and ever since his fall, their mother was more guarded about his outdoor activities.

            Their mother wouldn't be happy that they had left Winterfell without her consent or knowledge. She would not be pleased at all, she did not like her children being unsupervised on the King's Road. However, Arya's excitement got the best of her so she decided it was worth any consequences that her mother would give them.

            Arya and Bran kept a quick pace as they traveled further down the road, distancing themselves as much as possible from Winterfell before someone noticed their absence and started looking for them.

            The warm weather was hastily melting the snow. Only a tiny bit of snow remained on the ground. The trees went from being empty and dead to leaves starting to sprout from the branches. Even flowers were sporadically appearing alongside the road.

            When they acquired a good distance from Winterfell, Arya stopped suddenly and dismounted from her horse.

            “Bran, let’s stop here."

            "Why?"

            "Look the flowers are starting to bloom. I want to pick some flowers for father." Arya found a field of beautiful purple lilies and a blue winter roses. She picked a few of each to make a small bouquet of purple lilies and blue roses.

            Arya carefully remounted her horse with the bouquet of flowers in her left hand. She and Bran continued to ride down the road, laughing and talking loudly. The Direwolf sigil appearing in the distance. 

            Arya was first to spot the Direwolf sigil. She shouted excitedly, pointing in the direction, "There I see him!"

            Arya and Bran raced over to where his father and his men were. Their father stopped riding as they approached and dismounted from his horse. Arya practically leap off of her brown stallion. She bolted into her father's arms, giving him a big hug.

            “You couldn’t wait to greet me at the gates of Winterfell?”

            No!" Arya chuckled. She handed him the flowers after he released her form their hug, "I picked these for you."

            "Thank you." Her father smiles as he took the flowers. He picked a blue winter rose and broke the stem a bit more so only a tiny stem is sticking out at the end. He placed the rose behind Arya's ear. She thought it looked silly with the tunic and breeches that she was wearing, but accepted the winter rose. They were her favorite flower.

            Arya moved aside so Bran could greet their father as well.

            Their father commented on Bran growing taller before asking them the dreaded question about how much their mother knew about them being on the King's Road.

            "Does your mother know that you are here?"

            Arya and Bran didn't reply and just looked down at the ground. Arya was about to explain that they were just too excited to wait when their father hustled them back on their horses.

            "Let's get you back home since your mother won't be happy that you are riding out on the Kings's road by yourselves."

            They quickly remounted their horses and started toward Winterfell. Arya happily chatted about everything going on in Winterfell. She talked about her water dancing and how she improved that she was able to beat her brothers on occasion. She mentioned that she was trying to convince Robb and Lady Margaery to name their first born child after her. Arya also laughed at how insufferable Sansa has been since Lord Podrick came to Winterfell to court her. Her father happily listened to Arya chat about the current events of Winterfell.

 

***** ***** *****

 

            Upon entering Winterfell, Arya noticed the rest of her family and household staff lined up ready to welcome Lord Stark home. Her mother's facial expressions changed from worried to scolding when she noticed that Arya and Bran had been out riding to meet their father. Once again her mother's face changed to pure joy when her father dismounted his horse to greet his wife.

            Arya considered herself pretty lucky because on any other day, she would be scolded  immediately for sneaking out of Winterfell without anyone's knowledge.

            She dismounted her horse and began to greet her father's men. She knew most of them since she was a little girl. They gave her the nickname Arya "Underfoot" since she was always around and not where she was supposed to be. She approached Harwin. He used to guide her pony around Winterfell when she was first learning to ride. Arya jokes with Harwin how she improved her horseback riding and thinks that she can even beat him.

            "Not likely, little lady. You forget, Arya, my father was master of horses," Harwin jokes right back.

            Arya continued her carefree chatting when she noticed an unfamiliar face upon the crowd. She watched this young man ungracefully dismount from his horse. He caught himself before he fell flat on his face. He dusted himself off. Arya noted the man was quite handsome with his strong build and raven black hair. He was extremely tall as well. She gazed at him for a moment before approaching him to introduce herself and welcome him to Winterfell.

            Arya chuckled at how happy he looked to finally be on the ground. She didn't think that anyone could be unhappy while riding a horse, but this man certainly did. She couldn't help but tease him about it. "You look quite happy to be on your own two feet," Arya stated.

            He turned around, looking behind him for whom she was speaking to, not expecting anyone to be talking to him.

            He smiled politely at her and pet the horse that he rode earlier. "Pardons, m'lady, I just recently began riding horses. I have never had much need for horseback riding in King's Landing."

            "I’m Arya, by the way," she extends her hand to shake his. She notices that he is hesitant about the interaction, but eventually extends his own hand.  

            “Gendry, m’lady.”

            “Just call me, Arya, everyone else does," Arya gestured to all the other men in her father's riding party.

            Gendry nods at her words,  surprise and hesitation visible on his face. The hesitancy extremely visible in his blue eyes. Arya noted that blue shade of his eyes was warm and friendly despite his initial uncertainty.

            “Is it your first time in Winterfell?”

            “Yes, I have lived in Kings Landing my whole life, working as a blacksmith.”

            Arya's eyes lit up with interest. "You must know a lot about swords and weapons, then?"

            Gendry nodded.

            "My brother had a sword forged for me. It's named Needle." She pulls out Needle which was strapped to the side of her tunic.

            Gendry picks it and admires the work. "It is quite a good sword. Though a little small but perfect for someone your build."

            "It was forged for me when I was 11. But I haven't grown much taller. My father even hired someone to teach me how to use it. Do you just know how to make the swords or can you fight with one too?" Arya began rambling.

            "I have used a sword when fighting, but I prefer a war hammer because it reminds me of the hammer in the forge."

            Arya gets even more excited. "We have to spar sometime. I have never sparred with someone using a warhammer."

            "Ummm,  I wouldn't want to hurt you. You don't know how strong I am."

            She smiled, "You don't know how fast I am."

            Before Gendry could respond, Arya turned her head because her mother was calling her. "Arya, go get cleaned up for dinner. And please wear a dress, not Bran's old clothes."

            Arya turned back to Gendry, "I should go, I don't want to upset my mother any further."

            Arya was a bit sad that she had to leave her interesting conversation with Gendry, but she needed to get back on her mother's good side or she would threaten to take away her lessons with Syrio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will pick up right where this one ends so no more retelling of the same scenes!! I really hope you guys enjoy this story and continue to check out the updates!!! :)


	3. The King's Bastard Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry reflects on how he ended up coming to smith in Winterfell. Gendry unintentionally spends more time with Arya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if anyone is still interested in this story since I haven't updated it in forever. I actually wrote out majority of the chapter awhile ago but couldn't manage to finish it so I just decided to attempt trying to write the chapter again and I came up with a completely different idea for the chapter! Hope you enjoy the latest addition.

Gendry

 

            Gendry watched Arya leave after Lady Stark called her away to get cleaned up for dinner. He chuckled that she had to specifically be told to wear a dress. He noted that despite Arya wearing a tunic and breeches, she was very beautiful. Her long brunette hair was falling out of her loose braid. The flower behind her ear made her grey eyes seem brighter. Though her smile was one of a kind- it was intoxicating. She had an amazing smile that she had already shared with him through her fits of excitement while talking about swords and sparring.

            He was a little surprised when she approached him. He was not used to highborn ladies talking to him like a person, he usually felt that they looked down at him especially in the Red Keep, where his status as the King's bastard was known to all. He hesitated at first while talking to her, but somehow she had broke through his wall with her warmth.

            Gendry was greeted by an older gentleman, who introduced him as Maester Luwin.

            "Gendry? I presume." Gendry nodded while Maester Luwin continued. "Lord Stark sent me to show you where you will be staying as well as assist with anything else you might need."

            Gendry collected his belongings while Maester Luwin called over a stable boy to tend to his horse. They walked through the courtyard in silence until they reached the forge. The forge was a bit bigger than Tobho Mott's Shop and had a much larger room attached to it than he had when he apprenticed for Mott.

            "If there is anything else that you need, feel free to ask me. Dinner will be served at 6 pm in the Great Hall over there," He pointed to show Gendry where it was.

            "Thank you." Gendry replied before going to the room that would now be his new home.

            He didn't realize how tired he was from the journey. The excursion was long and tedious especially since he had to ride a horse for so long. It made him miserable. He had never ridden a horse for that long before, there wasn't much need for that in King's Landing especially Flea Bottom.

            He put his bag on the chair in the corner. He undressed completely and laid down on the bed. He didn't bother washing himself since he was too tired for that so he just settled in under the covers. He stared at the ceiling for awhile, thinking about the past five years and how he decided to come to Winterfell to smith.

            He clearly remembered the day that his life changed forever. Lord Stark came to the shop to visit him a second time.

            "Do you remember me? I came a few days ago to-"

            Gendry had interrupted him, "Yeah, you are the Hand of the King. You asked about the other Hand of the King and my mum." His voice was lower when he mentioned his mum. He missed her sometimes, but she had died when he was very young so he didn't remember that much about her.

            "And your father?"

            "I don't have a father." He had answered bitterly. His mum never talked about his father except to tell him that his father would beat him because of his attitude if he were around. Well he wasn't, so what did he matter anyway.

            Lord Stark didn't ask any more questions about his parents instead he informed him that the King wanted to see him.

            "What does the King want from me? I haven't done anything wrong."

            He looked sympathetically at Gendry, which only made him more mad. "Recent information has come to light..." Lord Stark paused and sighed before continuing, "You are the bastard son of King Robert Baratheon."

            "What?!" Of all the things, Gendry thought Lord Stark might say, he never thought the man would come visit him to reveal who his father was. After Gendry's shock wore off, he responded stubbornly, "Well I don't care who my father is. I never had a father before and am doing just fine."

            Lord Stark just looked sad.

            "You aren't giving me a choice," Gendry stated, annoyed that he had to go see the King. He disliked the King already and thought of him as a drunk sod but discovering that he was sired by the King made him hate him even more. Gendry balled his hands into fists, wishing that he could punch something.

            "Afraid not, lad."

            Gendry was brought into the Great Hall in the Red Keep where the King was sitting on the Iron Throne. The seat looked terribly uncomfortable. He was surprised to see the King didn't look drunk, which was odd because the King was famous for having his face in wine or on different women that weren't his wife.

            A younger man, who Gendry noted looked similar to him stood next to the King. Gendry and this young man dressed very differently though. He wore emerald green and gold robes while Gendry was still covered in soot from the forge.   

            The King stood up and walked toward them. "Ned, is this the boy?" He took Gendry's face and looked at him thoroughly.

            "He clearly has the look, brother," the young man stated. He approached him as well.

            The King became angry and shouted to some guards. "Bring her to me." His face was turning red from the anger.

            Lord Stark instructed his captain of the guards, Jory, to escort Gendry out while he and the King dealt with the issue privately. It wasn't until later that Lord Stark told Gendry, the real reason he was brought to court.

            Lord Stark had invited him to his study. He shared some food and wine with him while he explained, "I brought you to court because I have discovered that King Robert doesn't have any legitimate heirs since the queen's children were fathered by someone else."

            "What does that have to do with me?" He still didn't understand why he specifically couldn't be left alone.

            "The King has fathered many bastards and each one has the look." The news of the King siring multiple bastards didn't surprise him.

            "The look?"

            "The Baratheon look of raven black hair and blue eyes. Throughout generations, all noted Baratheon children have had the look."

            Gendry just nodded, taking another sip of his wine, wishing that he was anywhere but here. Lord Stark continued. "I brought you to the Red Keep to help the King's claim against Queen Ceresi and the Lannisters, that she conspired against the throne by producing false heirs that she claimed were Robert's."

            "What does this have to do with me? I'm just a smith's apprentice."

            "You're the son of-"

            "You already told me that but I'm not looking for someone to be my father. And I don't think the King cares that I'm one of his bastards considering he has had so many." He slammed his fist on the table.

            "Gendry, I know this is a lot to process."

            "You don't know shit." Gendry was beyond furious. He didn't want to be a pawn in the lives of highborn lords.

            Gendry stormed out of Lord Stark's study only to collide with the King, who was coming to see Lord Stark in the Tower of the Hand. They just stared at each other for a minute. Gendry looked into the King's eyes, which was identical to his. The King was just a fat drunk, Gendry told himself. He didn't want to be anything like the man that had fathered him.

            Gendry tried to leave again, this time the King stopped him. "Where are you going?"

            "I'm leaving. I'm going back to the Tobho Mott's shop. I don't want anything to do with this mess. I just want to be left alone and smith."

            "Ned, you didn't tell him?" 

            "I didn't get a chance to."

            Gendry looked back and forth between the two men. They had decided his future and it was clear from the King's face that he would force Gendry to do what he wanted if he had to.

            "The King currently doesn't have an heir. You along with two other children are known bastards, however, you are the oldest male," Lord Stark explained.

            "I don't want anything to do with this."

            "You don't have a choice." King Robert stated.

            "This might just be temporary, "Lord Stark explained further. "Robert will acknowledge you as has son and potential heir, however, I don't think it will come to that since there is still a chance that the King will get remarried and produce a legitimate heir."

            Gendry moved into the castle and began to take classes to learn to read and write, however, Lord Stark insisted that he continue his apprenticeship as a smith in Mott's shop so that he could have a skill, which Gendry was grateful for. It took him awhile but Gendry eventually warmed up to Lord Stark. He realized the Lord Stark was a good and honorable man that was trying to do what was right for his family, friend, and kingdom. He didn't understand how Lord Stark could be friends with his father, but knew that was probably a story with a long history.

            Gendry didn't really interact with his father much- neither one of them was really interested. Gendry was just around as the King's back-up plan, which Gendry also hated. He thanked the gods that his father eventually got remarried and had legitimate children, it meant that he could be a blacksmith and leave King's Landing specially the Red Keep. The King having a new family with legitimate heirs gave Gendry his freedom back and he was allowed to choose what to do since he was of no use for the King anymore so when Lord Stark mentioned that he was returning home, Gendry asked to come with him to Winterfell.

            "I can smith there."

            "Of course, lad, I would love to have you as the smith in Winterfell. I have seen your work, Winterfell would be lucky to have you. But you could do more than that if you wanted, you could wield the swords instead of just forge them."

            Gendry was glad for the offer but decided that he preferred to smith for now.

            Gendry dozed off and fell asleep. Looking forward to his new future in Winterfell, away from life at court in the Red Keep. He was a bit sad that he left his friends from Flea Bottom behind, but Hot Pie and Lommy would get on just fine without him.

***** ***** *****

            Gendry sat up, rubbing his eyes. He looked outside the window and saw the sun had already set. He slept longer than he intended.

            His stomach growled, reminding him that it was past dinner time. He got dressed and headed to the Great Hall, hoping that dinner was still going on. A few men sat there finishing up their meals, but for the most part the hall was getting cleaned after dinner. He headed to the kitchen to see if the cooks would heat up some food for him.

            Gendry entered through the kitchen's side door expecting to see a cook or kitchen staff instead he finds Arya leaning again the table with a plate of lemon cakes in front of her. She was wearing a plain blue dress probably on her mother's insistence. Her long brunette hair was combed neatly and tucked behind her ears. She looked completely different from her morning attire, but just as beautiful. She smiled contently as she took a bit into a lemon cake.

            "Those cakes were meant to be for lunch tomorrow," a male voice on the other side of the kitchen stated. The cook walked toward Arya and tried to take the plate of cakes away from Arya but she snatched it and held it further away so the man couldn't reach.

            "Gage, I'll only eat a few more. No one will have to know," She smiled so brightly when Gage sighed in agreement.

            Gage suddenly noticed him, "Can I help you with something?"

            "Umm, I missed dinner and was wondering if you could heat up some leftovers for me," Gendry asked awkwardly.

            Gage didn't look pleased, but agreed. "Just don't make a habit of it."

            Arya popped another piece of cake into her mouth. Her cheeks looking like chubby chipmunk cheeks from eating too much cake at the same time.

            "Want some?" She asked him with her mouth full, holding the plate of dessert in front of him. He thought she looked adorable trying to talk with her mouth full. He took a lemon cake and bit into it with a huge grin on his face. He had just met Arya earlier today and she already made him smile more than he had in the past five years or ever really.

            A tall serving girl with shaggy brown hair brought out his stew. She winked at Arya and took a lemon cake off the plate that Arya was hogging. "Sneaking desserts again?" She teased Arya.

            "Bran and Rickon ate all the lemon cakes during dinner," Arya clarified before introducing him.

            "Osha, have you met Gendry, the new blacksmith?"

            Gendry thanked Osha for bringing his food. "Gage wanted me to remind you not to make a habit of asking for food after dinner is over." Osha replied with a smile. Gendry took his food and headed for the door with Arya following him with her plate of stolen lemon cakes.

            "She used to be a wildling, you know."

            Gendry didn't reply and Arya continued to chat, sitting with him as he ate his stew. "She ran away to Winterfell from beyond the wall." She paused her story to eat another piece of cake. "Jon's currently at the Wall. Jon's my brother. I wish I could visit him so that I could see the Wall." Arya was chatting animatedly.

            "What's so exciting about the Wall?" He asked.

            "What's so exciting?! It is 300 miles long and about 700 feet tall!" She exclaimed. "It's made of solid ice. Some say it was created with magic."

            "It just sounds like it would be cold up there."

            "Maybe just a bit colder than Winterfell," Arya affirmed.

            "Winterfell is already too cold," Gendry grimaced.

            "Southerners." Arya rolled her eyes.

            "Well, we all can't be immune to the cold like the Starks of Winterfell," Gendry teased, smirking at her.

            Arya fought a smile, but gave in with a little chuckle.

            Gendry finished eating his stew but stayed with Arya while she ate her lemon cakes. He even stole a few. Arya would swat his hand each time but let him eat them regardless. Arya animatedly chatted about everything and anything that popped into her mind. They talked about Winterfell, her favorite things to do, Gendry talked about his smithing, mentioning the bull helm he forged for himself when he was still an apprentice. He was extremely proud of the helm, it was the first thing that he forged by himself.       

            He enjoyed talking to Arya. She had so much to say and was very chatty but she also listened and was interested in his stories. She asked him about his work and if she could even see the bull helm.

            He suddenly realized that everyone else had left. He and Arya were the only two people left in the Great Hall. "It's getting late." He declared, standing up. They returned their dirty dishes to the kitchen before heading in different directions.

            "Thank you for your company, Lady Arya," Gendry teased.

            Arya made a sour face when he called her a lady. "Don't call me that," she pushed him with all her might before walking away in the direction of the castle. Gendry smiled before heading in the other direction.


	4. Adjusting to Life in Winterfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry adjusts to life in Winterfell and continues to become closer with Arya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter! I definitely plan on finishing this story but I probably won't post the next chapter until next month since I want to finish my other fic (Arya was Dead, or so He Thought) before season 8 airs so I will be working on finishing the rest of that first... but I already started writing bits and pieces for the next 2 chapters in this story!

Gendry

 

            Gendy slowly began to adjust to his new life in Winterfell. He worked in the forge on most days. He would forge swords, spear heads, helmets, armor as well as any other necessities and everyday household items that the Starks and people of Winterfell needed.       

            Gendry found himself happier in Winterfell than he had been in King's Landing. On the ride North, Gendry had wondered if coming North was the right decision because he was downright miserable travelling by horse. He struggled to keep up with the Northern men, who were experienced riders. It had been his first time riding a horse such long distances since he didn't need to ride much in King's Landing.

            The further North they travelled the colder it got, which Gendry learned he disliked as much as riding a horse. Winter in King's Landing was warmer than the Spring in the North. It would occasionally still snow in Winterfell, which both amazed Gendry who had never seen snow before as well annoyed him. Lord Stark even mentioned that it would occasionally snow in the summer, much to Gendry's dismay.

            Gendry acquainted himself with the small folk around Winterfell. He became friends with the stable boys and some of the cooks, he even went riding with Harwin sometimes after Harwin took pity on Gendry and insisted that if he was going to live in the North, he needed to improve his riding. Gendry stopped hating riding as much as he got used to it and his body stopped aching.

            Even though Harwin was a bit older than Gendry, they became close. Gendry would often sit with Harwin and the stable boys during meals. He would see Arya sitting with her family, chatting happily with her brothers or the guests at the Stark table. Lord Stark always invited different people to sit with him and his family during dinnertime.

            Besides making friends with the small folk, Gendry continued to grow closer to Arya. He usually saw Arya from a distance because she was always underfoot as everyone said. Arya was often in breeches as she ran around and sparred with her younger brothers, returning or leaving for a ride in the woods or Winter Town, walking with her brothers' direwolves, and participating in her sword lessons. Though Arya would always stopped to talk to him whenever she saw him around Winterfell or smile at him from a distance if she couldn't leave whatever she was doing.  

            A few days after Gendry had arrived in Winterfel and spend the evening with Arya eating a late dinner, he ran into Arya for the second time. He saw her while she sparred with her one of her younger brothers. Gendry hadn't met them yet though he often noticed two mops of red hair usually running around with Arya. He only met Lady Stark, Lord Robb, and Arya and only saw the other Starks in passing.

            He watched Arya as she beat her brother easily as she gracefully moved around dodging the many hits Lord Rickon attempted to make. She was smiling while her brother had a determined look on his face.

            "You're dead," Arya announced as she lightly tapped Lord Rickon's chest with a wooden sword. He became clearly frustrated before trying to convince Arya for a rematch.

            "One more match to give me a chance to win?" Lord Rickon pouted, upset about his loss.

            Just as Gendry was turning around to head back to the forge to finish up some work, he suddenly made eye contact with Arya. She gave him a bright smile, which Gendry immediately returned. She said something to her brother that he couldn't hear before she ran up to him. Gendry noticed how beautiful Arya looked dispute not dressing like a traditional lady in fancy gowns. She wore breeches with a brown leather tunic. Her hair was loosely pulled back into a braid. He felt himself blush as he realized he was staring at Arya. He immediately looked down at his feet, reminding himself that she is Lord Stark's daughter, a highborn, and he is just a bastard. Though it was easy to forget that Arya was a highborn.

            "Wow, you actually left the forge," Arya teased.

            He laughed, "I'm not always in the forge." Though he did spend majority of his time there partially because someone always needed something fixed and partly because he loved it in the forge. He could tone out the rest of the world that had always been harsh and cruel to him. He felt the hammer as an extension of his arm. Everything stilled when he was working in the forge. Time stopped and nothing else mattered.

            "Really? The only time that I ever see you is when you are going to or from the forge."

            He kind of liked that Arya took notice of him but he didn't think it would be proper to tease her about that."Exactly, which means that I leave the forge occasionally," Gendry retorted with a grin.

            "Shut up, stupid," Arya responded and pushed him lightly. Gendry chuckled at her attempt to push him. She didn't manage to move him, he stood in the same spot like a brick wall. It was silent for a moment. Gendry didn't know what to say before Arya asked him a question. "Want to spar? I kicked Rickon's ass and could use a challenge."

            Suddenly, Lord Rickon approached them, looking impatient as he waited for Arya to give him a rematch.

            "Are you coming back to spar?" He asked pleadingly.

            Arya just smiled at him and asked, "Have you met Gendry, the new blacksmith?"

            Gendry smiled at him, "Nice to meet you, m'lord."

            "Call me Rickon." He made an annoyed face at his title, which was similar to the face Arya made when he called her a lady the first time they met.

            "Are you going to spar with us," Rickon asked getting excited.

            "I should get back to the forge," Gendry responded.

            "You can spare 5 minutes," Arya stated, deciding for him. For someone was small, Arya was very bossy though Gendry didn't mind. She grinned at him as she grabbed his elbow and already started to pull him toward the courtyard. He allowed himself to be led by Arya, while Rickon ran ahead of them and grabbed wooden swords for each of them.

            Arya sparred with Rickon first because he was insistent on versing Arya again to try to redeem himself after their last match. They decided that winner would verse Gendry.

            Gendry watched up close as Arya once again defeated Rickon. Arya was super graceful with her steps as she quickly moved around to avoid Rickon's attacks before knocking his sword out of his hand and putting her sword to his chest. "I win!" Arya happily announced while Rickon pouted.

            Rickon stepped to the sidelines so that Gendry could spar with Arya. Arya stopped abruptly and looked in the direction of Septa Mordane as she entered the courtyard. "Shit," she mumbled before saying "I was never here." Arya ran off quickly while Rickon just laughed like this was a normal occurrence. Gendry looked at Arya running away confused.

            "Arya snuck away from her lessons with Septa Mordane" Rickon clarified. He picked up the sword and challenged Gendry. They sparred for a bit before Gendry returned to the forge.

 

***** ***** *****

           

            Over the next couple of months, Gendry began to run into Arya more frequently around Winterfell. They would chat for a few minutes though it usually turned into teasing one another before Gendry would return to his work in the forge and Arya would return to whatever activity she was doing. Running into Arya always brightened his day especially since his work was keeping him pretty busy lately.

            One day, Gendry decided that he would take a walk in Winter Town to stretch his legs and breathe in some fresh air since he had been working non-stop all morning. As he headed into town, Gendry ran into Arya as she dismounted her horse from a morning ride.

            "Hi," she said breathlessly as she approached him with a dazzling smile still on her face.

            "Good afternoon, Lady Arya," he responded properly greeting her though he added a teasing smile and a slight bowing nod because he knew that it would irritate her.

            She instantly stopped smiling and frowned at him, correcting him with an eye roll, "Just Arya."

            "Good afternoon, Arya," he corrected himself with a beaming smile that he unintentionally only shared with her.

            "I haven't seen you for a couple of days," Arya stated, her disappointment slightly showing.

            "The forge has been keeping me pretty busy," Gendry replied. "Recently, I only leave the forge for meals."

            "The next meal won't be served for another two hours so what caused you to leave the forge now," Arya questioned teasingly.

            "I couldn't pass up the opportunity to take a walk when the weather is this nice, considering how rare it is." There was a bit of sarcasm in his voice since it snowed the night before.

            Arya laughed at his words before retorting, "The weather has only gotten better since you arrived here a few months ago."

            "It snowed last night," Gendry miserably stated.

            "It was just a light flurry," Arya rolled her eyes at him.

            Gendry disagreed, "If you say so."

            "Where are you walking to, anyway?"

            "Winter Town. I figured I would go explore." He had lived in Winterfell for close to 6 months and hasn't really explored Winter Town.

            Arya began to excitedly talk about Winter Town before asking, "Would you like some company?"

            He hesitated before nodding in agreement, "Yeah, I wouldn't mind." He didn't want to sound overly eager or excited about Arya joining him so he downplayed it.

            Arya walked with him toward the main gates of Winterfell. They chatted as she excitedly showed him around, many people stopping to say hi to her. They all greeted her merrily calling her Arya without addressing her with her proper title.

            During their walk, it started to snow lightly. Arya's face completely lit up. Seeing Arya so happy in the snow made Gendry enjoy the snow a bit more even though he had nonstop complained about it since he arrived in Winterfell.

            She ran ahead and picked up some snow and threw it at him. Arya smiled mischievously at him before getting more snow to throw another snowball. He gathered up some snow and threw it back at her.

            Arya was faster and she laughed victoriously each time she hit him. Gendry grabbed a bunch of snow in his arms that he planned on dumping on her but she ran ahead, leaving Gendry to follow after her.

            Gendry finally caught up to Arya, she hid behind an oak tree and threw snowball after snowball at him. He picked Arya up and threw her into a soft pile of snow near them. She grabbed him, pulling him down with her. They laid in the snow, laughing, until Arya tried to grab more snow to throw at him so Gendry grabbed both of her arms to stop her.

            Arya tried to wiggle free but his grasp was too strong. She keep moving until suddenly they were face to face, deeply staring into each other's eyes. Gendry admired her beautiful grey eyes as everything seemed to stop around them.

            Just as quickly as the moment came, it was over. Gendry immediately let go of Arya's hands and stood up quickly, shaking the snow off of himself. "We should head back to Winterfell. Lunch will be served soon and we can't miss that," Gendry stated unable to look at Arya. He felt himself blushing from the moment that he had just shared with Arya. They walked to back to Winterfell with their clothes wet from rolling around in the snow and their hair messy. After a few awkward minutes, they returned to joking with each other and talking casually, but it was different somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter! I rearranged it multiple times trying to making it coherent since I tried to show how Arya and Gendry's friendship continued to develop in the spam of a few months! Let me know what you think! Kudos and comments make me smile!! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this AU idea for awhile and finally decided to write it. It is my first attempt at a multi-chapter fic. I hope you guys enjoy it! I love to get feedback so kudos and comments are always appreciated. :)


End file.
